


Our Past

by elia_marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, One Direction High School AU, One direction AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elia_marie/pseuds/elia_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a young girl falling for a handsome boy of the name Harry styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys lemme know if this is any good, im planning on making it long and then writing a squeal to it. I'll only do that if you guys like it so please lemme know.

It was Marie’s first day at school, at a new school, in a new town, in a new country! It would be an understatement to say that she was nervous. She was on the edge of a panic attack, but she kept herself together. Her and her family had moved to Holmes Chapel England for her fathers job. They had moved from the US so it was such a huge difference that it would taking longer for her to get used to the new place. She had moved a lot through the US, but this move would be hard.   
Marie was a Junior in high school, well she didn’t know how the school system here worked, and she had about 100 other students in her class. She was happy that the school she was now going to had a good drama class, or so she heard. When it came to the topic of the theater at school there was this one guy that everyone talked about, Louis Tomlin...something or another.   
Marie was excited for her drama class, it was her first period in school, great way for the day to start.   
The drama class was held in the school auditorium. It was a huge one, probably 100 rows of seats and a balcony, and the stage was nice and big too with big fluffy looking red curtains. When she walked through a pair of doors into the auditorium everyone was already there and in different groups talking, so Marie just quietly walked to the stage with her backpack on, and gripping the straps tightly because of her nerves. It always sucked when everyone was grouped up when you walked into a class. When Marie finally reached the stage a guy, most likely her age walked up to her with a huge grin on his face. It looked like he was about 5”10’, brown hair swept to the side so it was out of his eyes and he wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t fat, he was right in between, he was cute. Well he walked up to Marie and stuck his hand out saying with a huge smile   
“Hey i’m Louis Tomlinson, call me Louis”   
“Ehh..uh..Hi i’m Marie Calvera..” Marie said nervously taking the boys hand and shaking it.  
“Oh I know! We don’t get transfer students from the US often! You have been the talk of the school for a while now” He said still shaking her hand.   
“Oh..okay…” She said letting go of the guys hand not wanting to shake it any longer.   
“Well it was great to meet you! I am kinda the leader of the theater class. I really don’t get why but I roll with it.” He said his smile getting even bigger, if that was possible.   
“Oh yeah I heard about you..” Marie said not being to help it, she began to smile, just a little.   
“Well i’m glad, we are all friendly here so don’t be shy.” Louis said with a little gesture to the other students.   
When Louis was done talking the teacher walked in and apologized for being a bit late. He also said that Marie was a new student and made her go to the front of the stage and tell everyone about herself.  
“Uh well like Mrs.Bradbury said i’m Marie. Uh..my favorite color is purple, my favorite movie is The Village, I have a cat, I’m an only child, uh and I moved here from the US about 3 weeks ago..” Marie said in a quiet voice, she was nervous.   
“Thank you for that Marie” Mrs.Bradbury said.   
The class went on for another 40 minutes before the bell rang telling the students to go to their next class.   
“I will see you all tomorrow have a nice day.” The teacher said as the students headed for the doors.   
“Where’s your locker, i’ll walk you there” Louis said from next to Marie.   
She jumped a little being surprised by him speaking, not noticing he was there.   
“Uh thanks I know my locker number but I can’t remember where it is…” Marie said scratching at the back of her neck awkwardly.   
“No problem i’ll take you there what’s the number?” The kind boy asked with a grin.  
“435” Marie said.  
After walking for a bit Louis stopped at the locker 435.   
“Well this is you. What class do you have next.” he asked quizzically.  
“Ah sadly I have my P.E. class next.” Marie said as she opened her locker and shoved her bag into it, and closing it again.   
“Oh don’t worry I got a buddy in that class he’ll take care of you. Oh and the girls locker room is down that hallway to the left.” Louis said pointing to a hallway on his left.   
“Thanks.” Marie said shyly, feeling a little weird about his comment on his friend taking care of him.   
As Marie walked away for Louis she turned back to look at him and saw him texting on his phone, she thought he must just be texting some friend or a girlfriend. When Marie go to the locker room there were only a few girls there.  
“You better hurry up sweetie class is gunna start soon.” Some girl with long brown hair said to her and she walked past and left the locker room.   
Another girl said “We're meeting outside just finish going down the hallway and there's a glass door.” this girl hand purplish hair, it was pretty.   
Marie quickly went to her locker and changed into the school gym shirt and a pair of red shorts. She quickly threw her hair into a crappy pony tail and jogged outside. She saw the class of kids standing around on a soccer field. She jogged over to them looking around for the teacher. He was in the middle of the kids, he was short.   
“I’m glad you could join us miss Calvera.” As the teacher said that every single student stopped what they were doing and looked at her.   
“Ah..uh..um..i’m really sorry..” Marie said her face turning bright red from embarrassment.   
“I know you are new, I will let it be this once just don’t be late again.” The teacher said, Marie did not know this teachers name.   
“Kay everyone 15 laps around the field GO!” the teacher told everyone. Marie has never been to good at sports but she did love playing them for fun. She was the last person in the line of running students when a blonde boy began to slow down, he almost stopped until Marie caught up to him.   
“Ey there me names Niall, Niall Horan.” The boy said in a different accent from the ones Marie has heard so far.   
“Uh..hi um your accents different.” Marie kind of blurted out, it sounded a bit weird but it was interesting to her.   
“Oi yeah i’m Irish I've still got me Irish accent. Oh by the way i’m Louis friend” Niall said smiling over at Marie as they were still jobbing around to soccer field.   
“Oh cool” was all Marie said, really what else would she say.   
“Lou texted me and said to look out for ya, yer the new gurl from the states right?” He asked, his voice thick with interest.   
“Oh okay.. uh yeah I moved here about 3 months ago from the states.” Marie said out of breath, she really hated running. She never liked running, it wasn’t because she was out of shape it was just something that she thought was boring.   
“Nice I've bean there before on a trip with mah parents of school break.” Niall said looking ahead at the other students  
“I think this is the last lap.” He said as all the other students trailed off to the middle of the field, back to the teacher.   
“Oh what’s the teachers name? I haven't memorized my teachers names yet.” Marie asked Niall as they finished up running and walked back to the teacher also.   
“Ah that’s Mr.Crowley, he can be cranky at times but he’s a nice guy.” Niall said with a chuckle.   
“Thanks” Marie said with a relaxed smile, knowing the teachers name helped relieve her stress about the class.   
That day they just went over rules for soccer and the different position that people played. The teacher let them out early so they could get changed back into their school clothes.   
“Ugh, okay my next class is art.” Marie sighed to herself as she walked back to her school locker to grab her bag and art supplies.   
When she walked into the class everyone was seated and talking to people around them. There was only one seat left in the back corner next to a dark haired, very handsome boy. He had quiffed up black hair and from what she could tell under his slightly pulled up sweater that he had a sleeve of tattoos on his arm. Marie sat down not saying anything to his put wanting to. She was too shy but she forced herself to at least say hello.   
“Uh Hello” Was all Marie muttered out.   
The boy looked up from his paper and said “Hey” with a half smile and went back to his work.   
‘Good one Marie’ the embarrassed girl thought to herself. She face palmed herself slightly and began listening to her teacher. The class drug along and every couple of minutes Marie couldn't help herself from looking over at the guy next to her. She also looked at what he was working on, it looked like a portrait of someone, maybe a girl in class Marie thought looking around for the girl he was drawing. She didn’t see anyone that looked like the girl he was drawing.   
‘It must be his girl friend then.’   
The bell surprised Marie, she gathered up her things, shoving them into her bag and walking out of the classroom. She walked to her locker and grabbed her schedule to check her next class.   
Next Marie had biology, boring. The class felt like it took forever, but Marie noticed a few people she had in a different class in the room, so that seemed good. After her biology class was lunch. At this school the students were allowed to go outside for lunch. Marie had a packed lunch, it was just a pb&j sandwich, a Gatorade, and an orange. Marie sat in the shade under a big tree and when she was finished leaned back against the tree. She began to fall asleep when the bell rang and woke her up.   
“Next class is foreign language” Marie reminded her self. This year, just like all the others she was taking Spanish, mainly because it was simple to her. She came into her class, sat in the front, and actually participated in class. There wasn’t anyone that she recognized in her class that kind of bummed her cause she would like to have a friend in her favorite class. When class was done the teacher quickly handed out an assignment to the students. Most of the kids grumbled but Marie was interested in the worksheet.   
“Welcome to choir!” A soft welcoming voice chimed as Marie walked into the room.   
“Uh thanks” Marie said a bit confused looking for the voice that had spoke to her.   
“Hey I’m Liam Payne.” A boy in front of her said.  
“Ah hi...i’m Marie.” She said sticking her hand out to shake this Liam's hand.   
“How are you liking the school so far?” Liam asked as he quickly shook Marie’s hand.   
“It’s nice” She said with a smile on her face. The school was nice and she had liked it so far but she wasn’t super excited about it.   
“Well i’m glad.” The overly cheery boy said. “Ah you seat is next to mine!” He said happily.   
“Kay.” was all Marie said, she didn’t mean to sound insensitive but her words kind of came out that way.   
“Welcome everyone.” The teacher said as she walked into the room.  
“Take your seats.” Mrs.Moore said as she adjusted her music stand in the front of the classroom.   
All the students took their seats on the fold up chairs. All the teacher talked about during the class was what they would be during this semester of the school year. The class went by quickly and everyone plowed out of the room for their lockers.   
“Ah last class of the day.” Marie sighed as she leaned against her locker. For Marie's last class all she had was a study hall, which she loved. During the study hall she got her one piece of homework done and the rest of the time she focused on memorizing her schedule and her teachers names.   
When school was done the principal did announcements over the loudspeaker and then dismissed everyone. As Marie neared her locker she noticed some people standing around her locker. She recognized a few of them. The one leaning against her locker was Louis, from drama. The one to his right was the boy from choir, Liam. The one to his left was that guy from art, Marie never got his name. And the last person was the Niall guy from P.E., he was standing next to Liam laughing. Before Marie got to her locked another boy walked up and said hi the all the guys and moved Liam over so her could stand next to Louis.   
When Marie got to her locker she had a confused look on her face and she said “Uh do you need something.”   
“Oh no.” Louis said “I just wanted you to meet my friends.” with a grin.   
“Yeah I met all them I've got P.E. with Niall, but you know that. I've got art with this guy.” Marie said motioning to the tattoo covered boy. “And I've got choir with Liam. But I haven’t met you..” Marie said shyly looking up at the tall mysterious man in front of her. He was tall only a little taller than Louis but much taller than Marie. He had dark curly hair that swept over his forehead. He had beautiful brown eyes, and pretty pink lips.   
“My bad i’m Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you.” He said with a soft kind voice. He extended his hand to Marie.   
Marie took his hand, hers shaking a bit. “Yeah nice to meet you too...I’m Marie.”   
Harry smiled warmly back at her and said “Welcome to Holmes Chapel High.”


End file.
